Coin-operated video game devices have become common in restaurants and bars. Coin-operated video game devices are large devices or devices that are secured to a table or other stationary object. One or more players may use a coin-operated video game device to play trivia games, card games, and/or other common games. Because of the value of such devices, they are designed to be stationary to prevent theft. Among other disadvantages, stationary coin-operated video game devices tend to be underutilized because users are required to be at the fixed location of the devices, which may not necessarily be in the best playing location for maximizing earnings. The large devices also reduce acceptance due to limited space at the location for such.
Some restaurants and bars have distributed non-coin operated portable communication devices that are configured to allow users to play trivia and card games. Because the devices are portable, risk of theft is a concern. In order to reduce losses due to theft, such devices are designed to be inexpensive and have reduced processing and display capabilities. The reduced processing and display capabilities result in a less than optimal experience for users.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for portable coin-operated video entertainment systems and/or methods that provide rich multimedia experiences while also controlling access to the portable components.
Certain exemplary aspects of the invention overcome one or more of the above-described and/or other problems and/or limitations by providing portable coin-operated interactive entertainment game systems and/or methods.
Portable interactive entertainment devices may include touch screens or other input means and allow users to play video games, access other forms of entertainment, and access data and/or devices connected to a local area network or a wide area network. In various exemplary embodiments, portable interactive entertainment devices are removably secured to one or more stands. Each portable interactive entertainment device and/or a central tower may be configured to receive payment and. The payment may be in the form of currency credit card, debit card, cash or other form of payment (or deposit). Portable interactive entertainment devices can become unsecured from stands in response to the receipt of payment and/or a deposit, or remote controls operated by the location's employees.
In certain exemplary embodiments, portable interactive entertainment devices may be configured to allow users to listen to music, gamble, order food, access the internet, play movies, watch TV, send messages and personal ads, participate in tournaments, order merchandise, make phone calls, view advertising, access and participate in other forms of entertainment, etc.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a locking system for a movable coin-operated handheld entertainment device and a dock station therefore is provided. On the handheld device, there is provided a spring-loaded control pin, a spring-loaded ground pin, a spring-loaded power pin, and at least one locking hook extending downwardly from a bottom surface of the handheld device. The control pin extends to a depth shallower than that of the ground pin and the power pin. On the dock, there is provided a plurality of stationary dock contacts for respectively receiving each of the pins of the handheld device, and at least one locking channel, with each said locking channel being arranged so as to respectively receive one said locking hook.
In connection with certain of these exemplary embodiments, the dock may further comprise a slide solenoid assembly including at least one protrusion with a barb formed on an upward facing end thereof arranged so as to pass through at least one locking channel and at least one locking hook corresponding to the at least one locking channel, and a locking solenoid assembly for locking the slide solenoid assembly in place. The locking system of claim 2, wherein The locking solenoid assembly may be configured to lock the slide solenoid assembly independent of whether power is provided to the dock and/or handheld device. Programmed logic circuitry may be configured to disengage the locking system when a valid deposit is provided to a deposit acceptor provided to the handheld device and/or the dock and/or when a signal is received from a remote control being operated by an authorized user. The locking system of claim 2, wherein The locking solenoid assembly and/or the slide solenoid assembly may include an electromagnet and/or a spring.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a security system for a movable coin-operated handheld entertainment device being operated at a location is provided. A transceiver is located on the device configured to emit a signal indicative of its location. A transceiver is located proximate to an entryway/exit of the location configured to detect signals emitted by the device. Distance determining programmed logic circuitry is configured to determine a distance between the device and the entryway/exit of the location in dependence on the signal. Alarm programmed logic circuitry is configured to raise a alarm in dependence on the distance. The at least one characteristic of the alarm is determined by the alarm programmed logic circuitry in dependence on the distance.
In connection with certain of these exemplary embodiments, a timer may be configured to determine an amount of time the device is within a predetermined distance from the entryway/exit of the location, and the alarm programmed logic circuitry is configured to wait a predetermined amount of time before raising an alarm. A speaker may be configured to emit a beep at one of a plurality of intensities in dependence on a signal received from the alarm programmed logic circuitry and/or a strobe light configured to flash at one of a plurality of intensities in dependence on a signal received from the alarm programmed logic circuitry.
In certain exemplary embodiments, there is provided a digital jukebox comprising at least one removable coin-operated handheld entertainment device, wherein each said device is configured to be used both as a remote interface to the jukebox and/or as a stand-alone jukebox in a confined area in dependence on a mode chosen by a user of the jukebox.
In connection with certain of these exemplary embodiments, releasing programmed logic circuitry may be configured to release the device from the jukebox when a valid deposit is provided to a deposit acceptor provided to the jukebox, and/or the device and/or when a signal is received from a remote control being operated by an authorized user. The device may include directional speakers.
Certain exemplary embodiments may include or utilize computer-executable instructions for performing one or more of the disclosed methods. The computer-executable instructions may be stored on a computer-readable medium, such as a portable memory drive or optical disk. Also, the various components may be arranged in any suitable form of programmed logic circuitry, such as, for example, hardware, software, firmware, and/or any suitable combination thereof.